


We're Going To Break Into This Jail So Hard, They Won't Ever Expect It!

by Moondancer2006



Series: They Took My Heart With You [2]
Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Burt is tired, F/F, F/M, Guns, Hazmatt is just going along with the flow, I have only known them for five minutes, I will kill everyone in this room, Icepick is very confused, Icepick uses ze/zir pronouns, Injury, Jack is just having fun, Kabbitz's partners are going to have meltdowns, M/M, Multi, Rai U. and Peanut are absolute disasters, Sven's tired but he'll be damned if he loses anymore Toppats, The Ruffian probably should take a break after this, Toppats being dumbasses, When they see him, and then myself, but if anything happened to them, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Burt is having a normal day in prison, until he isn't.
Relationships: Carol Cross & Fredrick Muenster, Kabbitz/Matilda Ivy/Bartolomeo, Toby Mack/Fredrick Muenster
Series: They Took My Heart With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Uh, Why A Lorry?

Burt was having a perfectly good time sitting by himself because his guard had run off somewhere else. 

Well, as good of a time as he could have while being stuck in prison, but whatever. 

He could hear faint gunshots and there was an alarm going off, but he was fine with it as long as he wasn't the one getting shot.

It was nice to not be watched for once. 

Then he heard the honking of a vehicle and something crashed through the wall, flying directly towards him.

Well, that probably wasn't good. 

He threw himself to the side just in time as the thing smashed through exactly where he was sitting a moment ago. 

There went his cell door. 

Some pieces of shrapnel smacked into him and slammed him into the wall. 

He just sat there, eyes closed, low-key giving up on existing.

Wow, he was absolutely delighted that this was happening. There's literally nothing he would prefer to be doing over this fuckery. This is exactly how he wanted his day to go. 

Opening his eyes, he assessed the situation, and it's a lorry. What the fuck. He almost got crushed by a fucking lorry. On the _twentieth_ floor. 

Why, and _how_ , would someone catapult a goddamn lorry into the prison? 

"Carol, what the fuck!"

"I mean it worked."

"We almost _died_."

"But we didn't though."

"Oh my god, I hate yo—Oh, hi Burt."

He peered through the small hole that wasn't occupied by the lorry at whoever was talking. 

Okay, so it was Carol and Fredrick, the latter waving rather enthusiastically as he stumbled over the debris. Carol grabbed him and pulled him up and out of the wreckage before he tripped. 

Then she used the butt of her gun to chipped away at the wall to make a hole big enough for Burt to squeeze through. 

She tossed a gun she had strapped to her back at him. 

He catches it. 

"Uhm, hi. Thanks, I guess. What is happening?"

"We're breaking the Toppats out."

Fredrick looked him over for injuries, but he didn't find anything urgent. Luckily, the shrapnel hadn't done much, Burt would probably just bruise around that area later. 

"Sir, we've found Burt."

Carol gave a small smile as she listened to whoever was on the other side. Noticing his questioning look, she grinned. 

"He's excited."

"Who, Sven?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, say hi to him for me."

Carol opened her mouth to say something, but loud footsteps rang down the hall and a group of guards swarmed in. 

Burt grabbed the two Toppats, yanking them down the hallway and around a corner as they shot at the guards. 

They ran down the hall, and even seemed to know the layout better than him. He passed by the cells of his fellow inmates and quickly looked away. He never really liked those that weren't Toppats because some of them were pretty violent.

Then he heard the cell doors open. Wait, what? 

"You have access to the cells?"

"Oh yeah, Boss made sure to prepare really well for this. He got maps of the layouts, made us memorise it and everything. Probably did his own personal research as well."

Burt marveled both at how Fredrick was able to say all that while running for his life and at the amount of effort Sven put in to make sure this all went smoothly. 

The inmates all seemed to freeze in surprise, but then a good number of them mobilised and booked it out of their cells. 

At least the guards would be kept occupied by them. 

"The floors that we're in charge of are twenty to fifteen, plus the chow hall. The Chief left Tayne and Gremlin in the control room, they'll inform us if we missed anyone."

"Roger that."

They hopped down the flight of stairs three steps at a time, Burt nearly colliding with someone as he reached the last one. 

The man stumbled backwards to avoid him, pressing his back against the door, eyes widening. He brushed his black hair out of his face. 

"Shit, Brie?"

"Toby!"

Fredrick flung himself at him and hugged him tightly. 

"Hey love, we kind of have to go."

Toby jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and sure enough, there were guards outside the stairwell door, their guns aimed at them. 

At least the door was jammed with a broomstick. 

"Good job, Toby!"

He blushed slightly at that.

Carol was muttering into her ear piece, then looked up at them and shook her head. They all, with the exception of Toby who understandably confused, nodded, immediately proceeding to grab Toby and trip down the stairs to the next floor as the guards tried to open fire at them through the door. 

"We're looking for imprisoned Toppats," Fredrick explained, "you know any who would be nearby?"

"I think Sal was a couple of floors below me? Wanna pick him up?"

Carol asked something, then gave a thumbs up. 

"He's on this floor, we'll intercept him here. Think he heard the lorry and wanted to go up and check it out."

They nodded an affirmative making their way into the hall. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Oh Shit, Aren't Those Our Idiots..?

They really didn't know where their guards went, but they were alone now, so they could have a conversation, which was nice. 

"Hey, do you hear those gunshots?"

"Kinda difficult not to. Some idiots probably decided to try and steal some warden's gun or something."

Icepick sighed, lying on zirs bed and flipping through a book. Not zirs problem, it wasn't zir who was in danger of getting zir brains blown out after all. 

Hazmatt was tapping out some song rhythm on the bars of the cell door, but stopped suddenly. 

"Oh no. Wait. Ice, look out of your cell."

"What?" Icepick sat up, leaning to the side to peer through the bars. 

The sound of gunshots grew louder, along with the rapid footsteps. 

Peanut and Rai U. came running into view. Peanut tripped and fell onto his face, only for Rai U. to grab him and lug him down the hall. 

Oh shit, it was their idiots. What the hell were they doing here? 

As the guards passed by, pursuing their clanmates, Icepick lobbed zir book at the nearest one. 

It was soft covered, so it didn't really do much damage other than making that soldier stumble back into their comrade, but it did stop some of them from chasing their friends, instead advancing on zir. 

"Shit, Matt, do something."

"Uhhh—Hey! Leave him alone, you—uh, you ugly asshammers!"

One of the guards flipped him off. 

"Wow, rude."

"Thanks Matt, that really helped."

Icepick pushed down zir fight or flight response, simply forcing zirself to remain standing there. Maybe if ze was compliant, the only thing they'd do would be putting zir in solitary confinement for a couple of weeks. 

There were multiple loud bangs, and the guards fell down dead onto the ground.

"Hah, that was sweet as bro. I'm amazing."

"Jack!"

"Are you two okay? Hold on for a bit, they'll get the doors open soon," the Kiwi hurried to their cells, sticking his arm through Icepick's to pat zirs shoulder, waving at Hazmatt with his other hand. 

"Wait, explain?"

Before Jack could say anything, he jerked his arm out from between the door in the nick of time as the cell doors opened. 

They all paused for a moment, taking in the situation. Then Jack grabbed them both and pulled them to the side, then raised his hand to his earpiece. 

"Yip, no, we're cool. The Chief let you have total control? Chur! Anyone else we need to pick up? Oh yeah, that's ok. Have fun."

Hazmatt tilted his head thoughtfully, tapping his thigh quickly.

"Uhm…Where do we go now?"

"They want us to meet up with Kabbitz and help him out, he got injured." Jack cocked his gun and shot at the guards down the hall, "So we should probably do that."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Looked rough."

"Follow me."

They ran through the hall, eager to get to their clanmate and return back to wherever their current base was. Jack filled them in on what they missed. 

"Yeah, so our base is a space shuttle now. The rocket launch was pretty cool, not gonna lie, a shame you guys had to miss it."

Wait what? Now Icepick was really confused. 

"Hold on—a rocket? An orbit station?" Ze asked as ze tried to kick open a jammed door. 

"Yip, it's pretty fancy stuff."

"Woah, how long were they working on this?" Hazmatt chimed in, joining in and knocking the door down with their collective efforts. 

"Oh, around six months?"

"I—what."

"I don't know mate, the Chief got really stressed and people can do amazing things under pressure."

"I don't think building a fucking rocket falls under that category."

"Yeah, well, apparently reality is warped as fuck then. God, how big is this prison?"

Jack sighed, taking something out of his pocket. 

"Don't even answer, the Chief made us memorise the floor plan," he checked the map he'd taken out of his pocket, then passed it to Icepick when ze held out zir hand for it. 

The trio paused to catch their breaths, Hazmatt leaning over to look at the map as well. 

Someone ran into them, but grabbed all of them before they could fall. 

"Frick, my bad."

It was Kabbitz, who looked quite exhausted, and was bleeding from his shoulder and hip. There were chains around his wrists, which seemed to have been snapped, and he had leg cuffs on as well. 

"Oh, hey!" Jack brandished a bolt cutter out of nowhere. "Need help with that?"

"Thanks."

While Jack worked on that, Hazmatt took a look at the wound as Icepick ripped off his sleeves and passed it to him. 

"Woah, it looks pretty bad, what happened?"

"Well, you know those automatic gunners in the chow hall?" Jack simply shrugged, but the other two nodded. "They decided to activate them when the first few Toppats broke in. The inmates there were getting a bit too rowdy about the prospect of escaping or something."

"Jeez, that sucks. There weren't any other Toppat inmates with you, were there?"

Kabbitz shook his head, then smiled gratefully at Hazmatt as he wrapped a sleeve around his shoulder tightly. 

"And…done!" The legcuff fell off with a clank, and Jack kicked it to the corner with the chains. 

They all collectively winced at the chafed skin on Kabbitz's wrists and ankles. 

"We'll get that checked out," Hazmatt said sympathetically, patting his back as Icepick tightened the other sleeve around his hip, "Man, Matilda and Bartomoleo are gonna freak."

Kabbitz chuckled at the mention of his partners. 

"The Chief said that we should head up first, so…" Jack took out a grenade launcher from god knows where and shot it at the wall. Through it they could see the chaos on the ground floor, with tanks and guards shooting at helicopters and jets. 

"Wow…This is kind of bad." Hazmatt murmured, surveying the landscape below. One of the guards noticed them and pointed, causing some of them to start shooting at the Toppats, so they ducked back inside. 

"Hey mate, uh yip, they're shooting at us." Jack said, passing the grenade launcher to Icepick.

"Where are you picking us up? Right, yeah, we're on the…uhm," he looked at Kabbitz for help. 

"It's the twelfth floor."

"Ta. Yeah, it's the twelfth fl—Yip, you see the hole? Yeah. Sweet, see you."

"Okay, so they're preparing to lazer us up in a couple of minutes, they say we can help the guys on the ground floor from here if we want to."

Icepick was already pressed against the wall next to the hole, shooting the guards below. Ze stopped to wave at The Ruffian as he glanced gratefully up at zir, after ze had shot at some guy some trying to sneak up on him. 

"Tell someone to pick up Ruffian too, he's a bit roughed up." Ze said, leaning back to take the ammo Jack passed to him. 

"Right."

Then Jack pulled them all into a huddle, and a green beam shone over them. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazmatt had a slight lisp, although it's not as bad as Mr Fatlip's. 
> 
> I headcanon that Icepick uses ze/zir and he/him pronouns. 
> 
> Jack is from New Zealand so I put some slang in. 
> 
> Sweet as - Awesome  
> Yip - Yep  
> Chur - Cool  
> Ta - Thanks
> 
> Kabbitz is in a relationship with Matilda and Bartolomeo. 
> 
> Icepick low-key has a crush on The Ruffian but that's not really mentioned here. 
> 
> It's just—it's just—Background characters okay! I love them all and I can literally only crackship.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this ngl.
> 
> Toby is very pretty, I like drawing him! He calls Fredrick different cheese names as pet names.
> 
> Carol looked after Fredrick when he was small, so she's fond of him.


End file.
